Who would have thought we would end up here?
by Troypay 4 Life
Summary: Lucas and Haley Scott in the delivery room. Sorry not good at summaries. Oneshot. Laley


A/N: Set 10 years after grad. Instead of saying they would meet up in 5 they decided 10 at the end of SSN 4. Karen isn't there becuase she's off with Dan trying to work things out.

"It's okay baby push. Just push." The expecting father smiled

"Are you pushing a child out of your vagina?" The woman in the hospital bed snapped

"No..." He replied his voice trailing off

"Well then shut-up!" She yelled

"Haley, its okay I promise sweetheart your doing fine." The Scott attempted as she pushed again

"Did you enjoy the last time we had sex?" Haley questioned

"Yes." The father assured her

"Good. Because that is the last time your penis is ever getting around me again." Hales informed him making the man laugh

"Lucas Eugene Scott I am serious!" She screamed pushing out again

"I know you are. Your also seriously hurting my hand." Luke smiled kissing her damp forehead

"How much longer is this going to take?" Jamie asked as he stood outside the room (A/N: Haley isn't his mom in this)

"I don't know bud sometimes it can take a while." Skillz replied

"Where do babies come from?" James Lucas questioned

"Thats an excellent question for your grandma. Why don't you go ask her?" The former Rivercourt player suggested attempting to hide his laughter as the 5 year old ran over to his dad

"Nanny Deb." Jamie said before being scooped up into his father's lap

"Yeah?" Deb answered

"Where do babies come from?" The firsst grandchild blurted out

"I'm gonna kill Skillz." She mumbled under her breath

"I can't believe I'm gonna be Aunt Brooke today." Brooke exclaimed excitedly

"I can't believe how screwed up Jamie's family is. Can you imagine telling our grandkids this? Lucas used to be with Brooke and I used to be married to Haley. And Peyton was with both me and Lucas and Chris was with Brooke and Haley. But now Lucas is married to Haley, Peyton and Chris are dating, and I'm married to you." Nathan smiled

"Are you complaining? I did give you our son ya know?" Cheery snapped

"I wouldn't complain for the world. You two are the best things that ever happened to me...well besides dating Eva Langoria." He joked dodging a slap but still getting elbowed before she turned back around refusing to look at him

"I love you BPDS." The youngest Scott whispered in her ear

"I love you too NRS." The Clothes Over Bros founder smirked leaning back into him

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott say hello to your beautiful baby girl." The doctor informed the couple

"Can I hold her?" Haley asked tears rolling down her face

"Of course." The older man told her reaching the exhausted woman a healthy baby

"Hi baby girl. What do you want to be named?" Lucas cooed from above

"I have a suggestion." Haley whispered

"Family for Scott!" The Doctor called

"That's us!" Brooke yelled almost running over the doctor as she ran over to get the news

"Congratulations. Its a girl." He said to them

"Do you hear that Jamie? We have a girl in the family now other than Lily whose always thousands of miles away." His mom smiled reaching down to pick him up

"Mama are you sad I wasn't a girl?" The young boy asked

"No way. You are the best boy in the whole world. Besides your the only man I've ever had who listens to me." B. Davis giggled at her husband's dirty look

"Sounds perfect." The broody blonde agreed, "I'll go get the group."

"Luke is she okay?" Skillz asked as soon as the writer emerged

"She's amazing. Come on back and see her." Luke beamed guiding them to his newborn

"Wow." Jamie said upon entrance wriggling out from his mom and going toward his Aunt, "I'm your cousin Jamie. But I'll be more like your big brother, and I'll be a cooler brother than Dad is."

"That was harsh J-Luke." Nate laughed

"What's my niece's name?" Brooke requested

"World, this is Brooklyn Natalie Scott. Brooklyn this is my world." Hales smiled having introduced her daughter for the first time

"Brooklyn..." Pretty Girl repeated not wanting to jump to conclusions

"After her godparents. Brooklyn for you and Natalie for Nate." The oldest Scott brother explained

"Godparents." Nathan smiled walking over with his wife to stand with their goddaughter

"Who would have thought we would end up here?" Luke spoke up finally

"Not me...but I'm glad we did." Nate said putting his arm around Brooke and looking at their son


End file.
